Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 1$ and $y = 10$. $8$ $x$ $^2 + 4$ $y$ $ + 3$
Substitute $1$ for ${x}$ and $10$ for ${y}$ $ = 8{(1)}^2 + 4{(10)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(1) + 4{(10)} + 3 $ $ = 8 + 40 + 3 $ $ = 51$